Legends:Dxun
'''Dxun', também conhecido como a Lua Demônio, foi a maior das quatro luas que orbitavam o mundo de Onderon, na Orla Interior. Tal como o seu planeta-mãe, Dxun foi encoberto quase que inteiramente por densas florestas que foram povoadas por muitas espécies ferozes e animais predatórios. Descrição thumb|left|150px|Junção das [[Legends:atmosfera|atmosferas de Dxun e Onderon em 3.996 ABY.]] Apesar de temperadas e habitáveis, as florestas de Dxun proporcionavam grandes desafios para quem lutava para sobreviver ali. Devido às constantes chuvas e o clima úmido, dispositivos mecânicos não duravam muito e requeriam constante manutenção. Além disso, as selvas eram habitadas por muitos predadores perigosos como os bumas, cannoks, drexls, maalraas, skreevs e zakkegs, forçando os habitantes da lua a estarem armados o todo o tempo. Embora considerado uma lua de Onderon, Dxun e Onderon são ambos planetas irmãos. Eles estavam tão perto um do outro, que as vezes apenas uma pequena nave de trasporte era preciso para viajar de um para o outro, pois também compartilhavam parte de uma mesma atmosfera. Todo o ano, durante a temporada de verão de Dxun, as atmosferas de Dxun e Onderon se conectavam. Isso permitiu que os selvagens Drexls se locomovessem e se estabelecessem em Onderon, lançando assim a base para as Guerras das Bestas. História História antiga thumb|150px|A morte de Mandalore o Indomável em Dxun. Ao final das Guerras das Bestas, o Mestre Jedi Arca Jet decidiu transferir o sarcófago de Freedon Nadd, o antigo Lorde Negro dos Sith e rei do planeta, de Onderon para Dxun, na tentativa de evitar futuros Sith tentando drenar o seu poder. A maior parte do plano funcionou, embora dois dos Lordes Sith mais cruciais da história, Exar Kun e Darth Bane, tenham conseguido mais tarde entrar na tumba de Freedon Nadd em Dxun. Ao fim da Grande Guerra Sith em 3.996 ABY, Mandalore o Indomável, líder dos Mandalorianos, foi devorado vivo por feras selvagens em Dxun. Guerras Mandalorianas Após assumir a liderança dos Mandalorianos, Mandalore o Último fez de Dxun sua fortaleza, dali ele planejou seu ataque à República Galáctica. Em 3.963 ABY, as Guerras Mandalorianas se expandiram em toda a galáxia conhecida, quando seus Neo-Cruzadores Mandalorianos começaram a sua invasão nas regiões da República. Da sua base em Dxun, as forças de Mandalore atacaram e tomaram as proximidades de Onderon em poucas horas. Uma batalha com as forças da República teve lugar na lua, mas não era nada mais que uma ação de guardar a retaguarda da República. thumb|left|200px|O local de descanso final de Freedon Nadd. Anos mais tarde, depois que os Jedi Revan e Malak tinham entrado na guerra e obrigado as forças Mandalorianas à voltar para sua ascensão original em Dxun, uma longa e sangrenta batalha foi travada. A República tentou capturar a sede Mandaloriana em Dxun. As forças de República conseguiram derrotar os Mandalorianos, mas a vitória veio com um pesado custo. Os postos avançados Mandalorianos estavam entrincheirados e bem defendidos por minas escondidas, armadilhas, torres anti-aéreas e os ferozes habitantes da própria selva. Durante a sangrenta batalha, a República perdeu dez soldados para cada Mandaloriano morto. A Jedi Exilada, a qual foi comandante nessa batalha, foi forçada a sacrificar dezenas de seus soldados, enviando-os para uma missão suicida de desativar algumas cargas do campo minado, que era o último obstáculo que os mantinha longe da fortaleza Mandaloriana. Após a batalha, os militares da República não se incomodaram em demolir muitas estruturas que os Mandalorianos tinham construído; eles não descobriram os locais de muitas armas escondidas, no caso de os Mandalorianos um dia resolvessem voltar. Guerra Civil de Onderon Em 3.956 ABY, Canderous Ordo tomou o título de Mandalore e reuniu um punhado de Mandalorianos (a maioria eram mercenários), na lua de Dxun, na base reconstruída do antigo Mandalore. Lá eles se reagruparam, escondendo sua presença tanto da República quanto dos nativos Onderonianos, silenciando todos os espiões que se aproximavam do seu acampamento. Canderous tinha a esperança que, um dia, os Mandalorianos de Dxun iriam recuperar seus dias de glória. A Jedi Exilada pousou em Dxun com sua nave, a Ebon Hawk, que sofreu graves danos em uma batalha espacial sobre Onderon quando as forças da República comandadas pelo Coronel Tobin os atacaram sem motivo, mais especificamente sob as ordens do General Vaklu. Enquanto explorava a floresta, a Exilada foi atacada por três dos Irmãos Zhug, os quais também foram atingidos pela batalha espacial e procuravam cobrar dela a sua recompensa. Mais tarde, a Exilada foi descoberta por um grupo de Mandalorianos, os quais a levaram para o novo Mandalore. Ela precisa ir a Onderon e se encontrar com o Mestre Jedi Kavar, mas Canderous disse que era preciso que ela provasse a si mesmo primeiro. A Exilada realizou várias tarefas para os Mandalorianos e se provou honrável, e Canderous cumpriu bem com sua palavra, fornecendo transporte e acompanhando-a até a cidade de Iziz. [[Ficheiro:Dxun ebon.jpg|thumb|A Ebon Hawk decolando de Dxun.]] Quando a Guerra Civil de Onderon eclodiu, os Mandalorianos lutaram ao lado da Jedi Exilada, apesar de, ou por causa do seu envolvimento na derrota deles em Malachor V. Canderous providenciou à Exilada um droide de guerra Basilisk reparado (vários de seus sistemas menores estavam avariados) para que ela pudesse entrar em Iziz. Entretanto, os Mandalorianos e parte dos companheiros da Jedi Exilada ficaram nas selvas para lutarem com os aliados Sith de General Vaklu, que desembarcaram em Dxun em uma nave portadora militar droide KT-400. Eles encontraram os Sith dentro e fora da Tumba de Freedon Nadd, onde estavam realizando um ritual para manter as bestas de Onderon sob controle dos mestres de bestas Sith. Os conflitos começaram em um túnel, onde eles tiveram que passar por um campo minado e desativar um alarme que captava movimentos e alertava os Sith de uma possível presença hostil. Após fazer isso, eles desativaram o gerador de força que controlava os droides sentinelas da tumba e neutralizaram três tropas Sith e um Oficial Sith que estavam guardando o terminal, que estava próximo a um galpão de armazenamento e transporte dos Sith, perto da entrada para o túmulo. Eles então iniciaram um programa através do terminal que ordenava a todas as forças sentinelas mecânicas (droides e torres) para atacar todos os hostis e aliados na área, diminuindo a quantidade de Sith que o grupo da Exilada teria que lidar. Os conflitos continuaram após colocarem as cargas e obstruírem a entrada do túmulo, o qual estava bem guardado por Aprendizes Jedi Negros, tropas Sith e Comandos Sith— todos esse foram derrotados, permitindo que o grupo da Exilada pudesse prosseguir para o túmulo propriamente dito. Após batalhar com Comandos Sith, tropas Sith, Oficiais Sith, Lordes Sith, Droides de Guerra Sith, bestas Boma e Aprendizes Jedi Negros para limpar a tumba de todos os inimigos, o grupo abriu uma porta fechada através de um terminal antigo e se encontraram com dois Mestres Jedi Negros e um Mestre Sith realizando um ritual, o qual colocava os Bomas sobre controle dos Sith que estavam atacando Onderon. Eles conseguiram realizar sua tarefa antes de o grupo da Exilada encontra-los. Durante o conflito, o Mestre Sith tentou corromper o líder do grupo para o Lado Sombrio da Força, mas sem sucesso. Os três Sith então passaram para a ofensiva; entretanto, eles estavam fracos, resultando em sua derrota. O líder do grupo então removeu o sabre de luz de Freedon Nadd de seu sarcófago e reuniu-se com Xarga, que levou o grupo da Exilada para a Ebon Hawk e contou-lhes sobre a missão bem sucedida que eles completaram para trazer a paz a Onderon. Novas Guerras Sith thumb|A selva de Dxun vista de cima. Um milênio mais tarde, em 1.000 ABY, o Lorde Sith Darth Bane, após a Sétima Batalha de Ruusan, fez um pouso forçado em Dxun. Ele imediatamente reconheceu aquele mundo mergulhado no lado sombrio. Foi aqui, no túmulo de Freedon Nadd, que Bane adquiriu a armadura orbalisk. Fauna *Boma *Cannok *Drexl *Flipdarter *Maalraas *Orbalisk *Skreev *Zakkeg Nos bastidores A imagem de Dxun no minigame das torres da Ebon Hawk em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords tem uma semelhança com um mosaico de imagens de Marte, capturadas pela Viking 1 Orbiter em 22 de Fevereiro de 1980.Imagem de Marte Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon'' *''Tales of the Jedi (áudio)'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 2: Initiates of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Flashpoint'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Empire's End'' Fontes * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas e referências Veja também *Primeira Batalha de Dxun *Segunda Batalha de Dxun Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Sith Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Mandalorianos Categoria:Luas da Orla Interior Categoria:Lugares em Dxun